


The Nest

by JayceCarter



Series: Kinktober 2018 [19]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Cock Warming, F/M, Kinktober 2018, Mating Cycles/In Heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-04 00:31:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16336331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayceCarter/pseuds/JayceCarter
Summary: Nora's anxiety grows as she approaches her first heat with Arthur, and she'd like nothing better than pretend it doesn't frighten her. Unfortunately for her, Arthur would rather she talk to him about her worries.As usual, The Elder gets what he wants.





	The Nest

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober Day 19: Cock Warming 
> 
> also, my first slide into any sort of a/b/o dynamics.

  
  


Nora snuggled into the thick blankets of her nest, her nose buried in Arthur’s scent. He’d given her the blankets from his bed to build it, knowing the scent would ease her when he had to work so many hours away.

She had two days at most before her heat hit. The dreams when she’d wake covered in sweat and drenched between her thighs said it was almost time. Cade had drawn blood, looked after her, and agreed.

It would be her first heat since waking up, her first with Arthur. 

She’d walked into his quarters to find the bedding already there like he’d known, like it mattered. He’d known she’d want to build the nest, known to give her blankets, sheets, and pillows. He’d moved the couch out, leaving ample space for her to build it as she saw fit.

Better yet? He’d stayed away. He’d normally have checked on her during the day, but he must have realized an Omega building a nest was a private thing, a stressful thing. Nora hadn’t done it in a long time, and if Arthur had stood there watching, she’d have stressed.

Instead, she’d sorted the blankets, laying them down, moving pillows and sheets until it was perfect. 

Once done, Nora had stripped down, wanting to smother herself in Arthur’s scent, to close her eye and sleep.

Being so close to her heat, anxiety and exhaustion warred inside her. She moved between wanting to crawl the walls and wanting to sleep every few hours. Right then? Right then sleep sounded amazing.

Her eyes drifted closed, her nose pressed tight against the blankets, breathing in her Alpha’s scent.

Hours later, it wasn’t the door that woke her. It wasn’t Arthur removing his clothing or crawling into the nest behind her. No, it was his lips on her shoulder and the way his hard cock nestled against her ass that drew her back to wakefulness.

“You’re supposed to wait until I invite you in,” she said on a yawn.

His beard scratched over her shoulder as he nuzzled her throat. “It seemed nicer to let you sleep. How are you feeling?”

Nora pressed back against him. “Better. Thanks for the bedding.” 

“Anything for you.” His hand went to her hip, running over the length of her body. It was then she realized she was chilled, the warmth of his hand reminding her. He grasped her hip and pulled her against him as if he’d realized it, too. 

“What time is it?”

“Late. I have food on the table if you want any.”

“I’m not hungry.” 

He made a soft noise in the back of his throat, one that rumbled through his chest. “No appetite? Your heat might happen tomorrow, then.” 

The idea drew a shudder through her. Her last heat had been when she’d conceived Shaun, her only heat with Nate, her only heat with a mate. Of course, her mate had been a beta.

Arthur’s fingers slid around her stomach, touch light. He shifted down so his cock pressed against her cunt. A press of his hips and he slid in.

With how easy it was with no foreplay, she’d have her heat within twelve hours.

He didn’t thrust, adjusting until he cuddled her to him, his cock inside her and still. “You’re nervous. Talk to me.”

“I can’t talk to you, not while you’re. . .” The words froze in her throat.

“I’ve been inside you lots of times, and I’m sure I will be again. That doesn’t end this conversation.”

“Then why are you doing that now?”

“Because I enjoy it. Because you’re warm and snug and I like having you close. Also, because you are most honest when you don’t have an inch of space. So stop trying to distract me and talk to me. Why are you nervous about tomorrow?” 

Nora sighed, the sensation of him filling her but not moving distracting. “I’ve never had a heat with an Alpha before.” 

Even the words spilled from her lips clumsy. Mating with betas, with other omegas, that was the life she’d envisioned for herself. It was one of the things that had drawn her to Nate, that he lacked the instincts of an Alpha, that she didn’t react to him the way she would to an Alpha. The thought of being at the mercy of one, even Arthur, made her chest tighten.

“Are you afraid I’ll hurt you? That you won’t enjoy it? That I will frighten you or do anything against your will?”

Nora shook her head at each guess, the words on her lips but unsaid. 

He drew in a deep breath from her throat the way he always did, as if the scent alone calmed him. A soft purr started in his chest, the sort that put her at ease even when she didn’t want to be eased. “You’re afraid of being out of control, aren’t you?”

A nod from her.

Arthur sighed, his breath blowing a few strands of her hair into her face. “You aren’t someone used to be out of control, I know. You hold onto things with a grip that makes me look casual and easy-going. This is instinct, though. It is simple biology. How long have people done this? It is nothing to be afraid of.” 

His joke couldn’t draw a laugh from Nora. This was too serious, too important. “You don’t understand.”

“Don’t I? You have no idea the lack of control Alpha’s feel during an Omega’s heat, during our rut, do you? I am a man who bends things to my will, who plans everything. When instinct claws at me, when I struggle to think beyond the demands of my nature, it isn’t something I enjoy, either.” 

Nora opened her mouth to answer, but a shift of his hips, his cock dragging inside her in something that was less of a thrust than a readjustment silenced her. She shuddered and considered his words. 

The first time Arthur had seen her, the time their natures had screamed at them both, had demanded they mate, she recalled his blown pupils and hardened jaw. She’d never really thought about how Alphas would react, how they’d feel. So many wielded their strength and power as some divine-given right.

She’d never really considered Alphas might be as trapped as she felt, just two sides to the same instinct ruled coin. 

Nora frowned before arching her back and pressing back tighter against him. Not an apology, she wasn’t ready for that. It was just a gentle acknowledgment that she’d heard, that she’d think about it. 

Arthur’s grip held her tight against him before he pulled one of the blankets around them both. “Rest, Nora. You’ll need it before your heat starts.” 

“And what will you do?” 

He pressed into her again, a chuckle on his lips. “Oh, my little Omega, I’ll need the rest, too. I’m quite sure you’ll wear me out.”

  
  
  



End file.
